


your highways are a wilderland

by aameyalli



Series: Surana Stories [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, just a very small dose of yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aameyalli/pseuds/aameyalli
Summary: She doesn’t miss him.
Relationships: Morrigan/Male Surana
Series: Surana Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	your highways are a wilderland

Morrigan walked the empty Fereldan highway, hunched against the wind and baby Kieran’s weight on her back. The sky was silver, the wind damp and cold, spitting the first drops of rain in her face. Her Warden’s least favorite weather.

She turned her head half expecting to see him there, huddled up in his Circle-made cloak with the stupid pom-pom on the hood, sad as a wet cat. He’d blink those dark eyes at her and say, very mildly, “We could stop at the next town to dry off, if you like,” which as Morrigan translated it, really meant _I am a silly little Circle mage who has never been rained on and if you do not fill my fat belly with tea pretty soon I shall die of misery and ‘twill be my blood all over your hands and I shall haunt you forever, you awful witch._ But of course he never said such things. And of course he wasn’t here now. The rain fell, soft and cold, through the space he would have stood in.

All for the best. He’d been a burden after all, slow and bumbling, no survival skills to speak of, always harassing her with questions, questions, questions, like “are you sure you’re alright, Morrigan” and “what’s the trick to that spell, Morrigan, the Circle doesn’t teach it” and “can I carry that, Morrigan, love, you look tired.”

And he’d be disappointed, because they wouldn’t be stopping at the next town for tea, or the one after that. Towns were dangerous. Full of grasping, ugly people. Besides, Kieran directed when and where they stopped these days. They made camp when he started squalling and she couldn’t take the noise, and just now he was sleeping. The quiet miles stretched ahead, washed by rain. _Her_ favorite weather.

Morrigan would not wish for someone to talk to. She wouldn’t wish to pass Kieran’s heavy little body to someone else for a while and stretch her back. She wouldn’t think of how the steam rose in curls from two teacups side by side. It was good to be alone.

But the road felt long.

**Author's Note:**

> who loves morrigan more, me or my surana? god knows. come visit me at @hawkepockets on tumblr!


End file.
